


The Spell of Mathematics

by LadyMorgue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Being cared for, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Good ol trust and love, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, References to Depression, Showers, This is very personal to me tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgue/pseuds/LadyMorgue
Summary: Dante cares for you after a hard day whether you knew you needed it or not.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The Spell of Mathematics

**Author's Note:**

> After recently having a really hard time I noticed how Dante is my comfort character especially for times like this so I finally decided to write something for him.
> 
> If you're having a hard time please know you're loved and you're not alone <3
> 
> *Title taken from The Spell of Mathematics - Deftones

It was well into the night when you descended the stairs of the Devil May Cry, well at least just before anyone normal would be heading to bed. You'd just planned on grabbing some water and heading back up to yours and Dante's shared room. To put it bluntly it'd been a shit day, you hadn't really seen Dante either but you figured he must've been staying out of your hair, assuming you were working or doing something to keep you busy up there.

When you made it down you'd hoped he'd be in another room or maybe even dozing on the couch, tired from his mission earlier in the day. But there he was, legs propped up on his desk with a magazine in hand and head cocked your way. Maybe you could play it off, just say you're tired or not feeling too well and head back to bed. 

All bets were off though once he spoke.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" the devil hunter crooned.  
You never knew how he knew but sometimes he just did. To anyone else you were just tired and could easily say so but he saw right through you. Sometimes you hated it, as stubborn as you were. You tried so hard to be independent all the time but it's like he knew all the cheat codes. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise.

Your face dropped minutely in response and he sighed, dropping his magazine and swinging his legs off the old sturdy wooden desk. He walked over to you and put his hands on your shoulders. Dante looked down at you but you didn't meet his gaze fearing you'd break.

"OK," he said lowly. "I know what you need come on."

He slid his hands down to grab yours and lead you back up the metal stairs. You made it up to the landing and to the last door in the hall that led to your bathroom that connected to the bedroom. Sometimes the hall door was just easier to use. 

You didn't fight him or make much of your presence known as he led you into the bathroom, closed the door, and dropped your hand to start the water of the shower. The mirror quickly grew opaque, your eyes unfocused on it as he moved to undress you and himself. Slowly, but no funny business, just no rush. He led you over to the tub, holding your hand as you swung your leg over the edge and climbing in behind you. Dante made sure you were directly under the stream of hot water. 

It felt nice, quickly warming you up and beginning to ease any aches. That was one of the things you loved most about Dante, he knew what you needed before you even seemed to sometimes. When you got like this, even if it lasted weeks, he never shamed you for it or expected you to magically feel better. He was no stranger to how you felt. Anyone that knew him knew he wasn't the funny man all the time, sometimes he was hiding pain of his own. 

Knowing that made your heart hurt for him, you wished he never had to feel that again. He gently squeezed your arm though and you glanced up to meet his warm blue eyes.

"So, what has you so down?"  
You knew he'd never rush you to answer or even expect you to answer at all if you didn't want to. He knew it was usually more complicated than a short answer, things piling up and smothering you. 

You leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around you.The way his warm bare skin felt against your cheek broke you, barely holding back choked sobs as he mindlessly stroked the hair sticking to your back with water. You began telling him everything weighing on you and he listened quietly, rubbing your back and shoulders or continuing to stroke your hair. No one would expect him to be a good listener but he really was when it came down to it.

When those things that have weighed down on his soul came to bubble on the surface you were there for him. It'd never even cross his mind to not be there for you. His heart was really as big as he is, reserved for those he loves dearly. 

When the sobs wracked your body so hard you almost crumpled, he simply held you up and murmured into your hair.

"I know darlin', it's ok. I've got you."

When you'd finally eased into sniffles he gently tilted your face up toward him. The icy blue of his eyes warm and full of empathy. He kissed your forehead and slowly turned you around to start washing your hair. He grabbed your favorite shampoo and worked it into a lather on your scalp, the gentle feeling of his fingers already relaxing you. To be honest he loved the smell of your bath stuff as much as you do, mostly because he smells it on you. It comforts him just as much he thinks, though he'd probably never say it.

As he rinsed and began detangling your hair with the conditioner you watched the water roll down the shower wall. The clear rivulets met each other on the cold tile to fall to the bottles lined up below. You weren't really thinking, just feeling Dante finish working through your hair, almost numb. It scared you sometimes when you felt like you did just before. Like there was no hope and everything was too much. Dante never faulted you for that though, never shamed you for any feelings that crossed your mind in those moments. He was your rock.

That thought alone made you tear up again but the tears fell much more silently than before. 

Dante finished with your hair and held you against him for another minute. When he was sure you were ok and you simply nodded he allowed you to finish cleaning up while he quickly cleaned himself off. 

He stepped out of the shower first, drying off and meeting you with a big warm towel. You were stubborn, had to be to love a man like Dante, which often meant even if you truly felt like you couldn't do something yourself you were reluctant to ask for help. Worried about being "babied" when really it was just being cared for. That stubborn independent streak haunting you. You hated that you were like that sometimes, figured it must be easier to just let people in. Let people help when you need it, but in moments like these deep down you knew it's what you really needed and you reminded yourself it was ok. So you didn't fight him off as he helped you finish your routine. Lotion, hair products, face products, teeth brushing. Sure he was thorough for such a time but he knew you'd regret it if you didn't do what you needed to. 

When you were all done he stepped into the bedroom letting a waft of cool air into the bathroom. The mirror barely began to defog before he was back with one of his t-shirts and your favorite sleep pants. Over your head he eased the shirt and let it fall, slightly oversized on your frame and perfectly comfortable. You also noticed the glass of cool water he'd brought for you on the counter, the water you'd originally gone downstairs for, and drank it deeply. It felt like heaven on your dried throat. 

As hard as you had cried and fought what overtook you, you also somehow felt lighter. Like the weight had lifted. While he was turned you grabbed his hand and squeezed causing him to glance back at you. 

"Thank you Dante," you managed to let out lightly. For being here, for helping me, for loving me. You didn't have to say it but in your heart you knew that he knew. 

His eyes crinkled at the edges when he looked at you with a soft smile.

"Let's get you in bed before you start shivering." Was all he said in return. Something rightfully told you he was grateful for the same things you did for him. 

He was right though, you felt the first signs of the chill thanks to the draft of the old building and your wet hair as you slid under the covers next to him. Being with a sentient space heater definitely had its perks sometimes. 

Dante wrapped an arm around you as you curled against his chest, immediately feeling warmer and the exhaustion hitting you. You were slipping in and out within minutes, the sound of his breathing lulling you. You knew he wasn't asleep yet, he usually waited especially on nights like this until you were good and asleep before he let himself drift off.

"I love you," you mumbled against him.

"I love you sweetheart, more than you'll ever know," he murmured quietly against the top of your head. You would've missed it if you weren't so close to him.

He tightened his arm around you and before long you both nodded off in one another's embrace.


End file.
